Not So Bad
by o.OchantelO.o
Summary: Chloe/Lana oneshot. Femslash. R&R please.


I don't own Smallville or anything associated with it. This is just a short oneshot for fun. Standard disclaimers apply.  
PS, definitly my first attempt at a SV fiction. Be gentle with me lol.

* * *

Not So Bad

The wind flew through Chloe's hair creating a whiplash of blonde around her.

She was standing near the edge of a cliff, looking down at the bloom beneath her.

It was dark outside, too dark, for her to be alone here. But she didn't care. She continued to search the black field under her feet for answers.

Nothing.

Wrapping her arms around her torso she let out a frustrated groan. The tears threatened her eyes, but she didn't care, this was her sanctuary. This was her fortress of solitude, she was allowed to cry here, she justified, because no one would see.

It was quiet here, and Chloe liked that, it calmed her down.

There was nothing but the rustling of the fallen leaves and the howl of the wind to comfort her tonight. But that was enough for Chloe.

She came here often to reflect. There was a certain solace in the way the air felt here. It was always cool but never crisp.

Wavering through her thoughts she recalled what had brought her here tonight

Kicking at the dirt beneath her feet she thought about him.

His warm embrace, the way he made her safe.

Sighing, she straightened out. She tried to focus on his lips, forced herself to think about kissing them, but she felt nothing.

Chloe wanted to scream. She felt anger rise to her throat as her tears spilled from her eyes. She choked back the sob, resigning and trying again.

This time she pictured him without a shirt. Again, she was met with nothing.

'It shouldn't be like this!' she thought to herself. She should be on fire right now. She should be thinking about all the things she wanted to do to him, with him. But there was no passion inside her veins at the vision of him. She didn't swoon under his eyes anymore, nor did she ache for his touch. She didn't dream of him at night.

Instead, she dreamed of dark brown eyes, soft flowing raven hair and smooth hands.

She ached for strong, but small, arms around her waist. She longed for the soft smell of vanilla.

"Ugh!" she let out kicking a rock by her foot off the edge in frustration.

She ran her hands roughly through her hair, as if to smooth out the thoughts running rampant through her mind, realization dawning on her.

'Meteor freaks unite' she thought wryly, 'I'm in love with Lana Lang.'

She rolled on the balls of her feet, sighing again, as she continued to stare out at the sky.

'Of course' she muttered to herself sarcastically shaking her head before turning around and making her way back to her car. This wasn't right, she repeated over and over in her head. She couldn't love Lana. She was supposed to love Clark.

Chloe thinks of Lana the whole ride home, and isn't surprised when the brunette is up waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Chloe, late night investigating aside, 2 am? What could possibly be so important to keep you out so-" Lana doesn't get to finish because Chloe's lips are pressed against hers.

Lana is soft, gentle and taste's like mocha and, to Chloe's surprise, watermelon lipgloss.

She hadn't planned on kissing Lana, it just happened, and when she pulls back from the short kiss, she feels her heart in every inch of her body.

"That settles it then" she thinks out loud.

Lana quirks an eyebrow at her, her face curious, but not shocked or offended.

Chloe ducks her head and feels her cheeks flush.

It quiet for a moment before Lana speaks again. A smile gracing the corners of her lips.

"Finally figured it out did you?" she asks quietly.

Chloe's head snaps up at this, alarmed, did Lana just ask what she thought she just asked?

"I. You. But. What?" Chloe stutters, her brow furrowed in confusion. Lana knew?! How did Lana know when she didn't even know until a few hours ago?!

"It's okay Chloe" Lana starts "maybe we should talk huh?"

Chloe nods once, staring into Lana's eyes.

"Of course" she lets out softly with a smile. She watches Lana as she leads them outside to the porch so they don't wake her father. Chloe listens to Lana, soaking in every expression and octave change. She watches Lana, and notices how her eyes give away that she too is nervous about her feelings.

They kiss again only this time it's confident and longer. Chloe grins into Lana slightly as she thinks to herself that maybe being in love with Lana Lang isn't so bad after all.

* * *

Hit the review button and lemme know what ya think. Again, first time trying this couple out so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
